1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a paper cup filled with coffee or a full can of soda pop in an automobile. It is a well known fact that a driver or passenger in an automobile is somewhat restricted in movement and has little or no place to temporily hold his or her beverage container, i.e., his or her cup of coffee or can of soda pop at arms reach. The present commercially sold auto beverage holders are said to be unsatisfactory as far as the design for adjustability, stability and convenience is concerned.
This invention falls into the category of an automobile beverage holder and more particularly a holder that can be conveniently placed and firmly clipped onto a support object such as the left or right side member of an automobile rear ashtray or front dash ashtray when completely pulled open and a opened glove compartment door and such. The slot assembly and receptacle portion of this device are fully adjustable to receive and secure upright within the cup receptacle a beverage container filled with liquid and having no slippage, rocking or tilting action of the device when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is evident that the prior art has appreciated the necessity to invent a tumbler holding device used in an automobile. One such device is discribed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,879 to Dietrich. There is provided an apparatus called a tumbler holder which requires a mounting bracket to be permanently fastened or anchored to a support object.
This mounting bracket is intended to receive within its channels the tumbler stud head. This method is undesirable because of the mounting bracket having to be permanently installed. For an automobile it would be an eye sore and can possibly do damage to the auto dash after installation and it is also non adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,412 to Wolfe describes an apparatus for curing and holding tobacco pipes. The clamping mechanism of this invention if it were to be used in conjunction with a cup holding apparatus would not function adequately due to the lack of adjustability and flexibility needed to hold liquids level when clipped onto an opened ashtray or glove compartment door.
Complete adjustability of a liquid holding device for an automobile is a must due to the many differences in auto dash designs and my invention seems to fulfill that need. The highlites and advantages of my invention over the prior art should become more clearly evident as the disclosure continues on.